Angmar
"It was in the beginning of the reign of Mavegil of Arthedain that evil came to Arnor. For at that time the realm of Angmar arose in the North beyond the Ettenmoors. Its lands lay on both sides of the mountains, and there were gathered many evil men, and Orcs, and other fell creatures" ''-''The Lord of the Rings Appendix A (III) The Realm of Angmar is a faction on the Rise of Morgoth server. We are still a relatively small and new faction when compared with others on the server. The Realm of Angmar is made up of orcs, uruks, trolls, and evil men. Along with Gundabad, we aim to bring the north of Middle Earth under the control of evil. As we are still a small faction we are in need of active recruits! Lore After Sauron reappeared in T.A 1050, he sent the chief of the ringwraiths, Angmar to land north of the Ettenmoors and muster up a fighting force. The Witch-King quickly gathered to him all evil creatures; Orcs of Gundabad, Trolls of the Mountains, and the corrupt Hillmen of Rhudaur. Soon afterwards, the realms of Rhudaur and Cardolan fell and the tower of Weathertop was destroyed. The remnant of the people of Arnor retreated to the stronghold of Fornost and the Barrow-downs. However, only 200 years later, a great plague hit and the realm of Cardolan perished. Only the realm of Arthedain remained. In the winter of T.A 1974, Angmar sent a large army west to capture Fornost. The city was low on resources and the battle was lost for Arnor. Angmar had conquered the Northern Kingdom of the Dúnedain and now ruled Eriador. But later that year, a great fleet was sent by Gondor. Added to the elves of Lindon and the defenders that escaped Fornost, a large army marched east to retake the city. Against the cavalry of Dol Amroth, the Witch-King was powerless, the forces of Angmar were ambushed and lost the battle, the Witch-King withdrew to Mordor. However, Angmar had still accomplished his objective, the realm of Arnor was no more. Ranking LOW: Orc of the Pit (Serfs) LOW: Scout (Serfs) LOW: Goblin Slave (Slaves) MIDDLE: Ang-Hai Snaga (Slaves) MIDDLE: Scout Captain (Freemen) MIDDLE: Orcish Archers (Freemen) HIGH: Dark Ranger (Practically Knights of Rathanir) High: Ang-Hai (Knights) (Above): Rathanir and Carn Dum in the making HIGH: Dark Knight of Angmar (Barons) King: Rathanir Blackspear, Dark King of Angmar (King) Because Angmar is such a small faction, an official ranking system has not yet been established. Once more players join the realm, a ranking system will be created. Territory and Industry Industry During the reign of the Witch-King who has died, Angmar's industry was rather on the low. After Rathanir Blackspear took up Angmar, it became wealthy due to his tax collectors he had hired. Industry also began to boom and the Ettenmoors were seized for their timber. Armor, shields, swords, axes, shovels, pick-axes, among other tools were all mass produced and the rocks of the Angmar Mountains yielded. Armies were made of the Ang-hai and Free-orcs around the country. Soon even machines of war were made, these included orc bombs being manufactured with the help of Saruman (Voxel_Knight). Due to this industry boom, Angmar became very rich and the other orcish realms imported armor and weapons from Angmar. When the Dark King of Angmar rebuilt Carn Dûm, the men of Rhudaur recognized him as their new king and Rhudaur's lands began to be used for farming to feed the armies of Angmar. At the moment, the economy of Angmar is based around mining; Bronze, Morgul iron and Gulduril are some of the main commodities that this kingdom produces. Territory The Realm of Angmar claims the Coldfells, Ettenmoors, Angmar, and Angmar mountains biomes, it is possible that the realm may eventually expand into Eriador. As the Rhudaur hillmen are part of the faction of Angmar, the territory of Rhudaur may also eventually be part of the realm. The ultimate goal is to capture Fornost and the Hills of Evendim. Diplomacy See here for faction diplomacy. Because the Realm of Angmar is still small, Angmar currenly has no trade relationships. This will hopefully change in the near future when more players join the faction. Because the Witch-King is directly answerable to Sauron, Angmar is obliged to provide aid to Mordor, in wars and other conflicts. All other evil factions are allied or neutral with Angmar. Builds This section contains a list of builds owned by the realm of Angmar: * Carn Dûm (currently being rebuilt) * Cameth Brin (non-cannon, planned) * The High Fells of Rhudaur (non-cannon, planned) * Various small fortresses (to be built when more players join the faction) Wars See here for list of wars The forces of evil won the Dorwinion war. We are now at war with Gondor! Players Note: If I've missed someone out please edit them in! Active Players * TheWitchKing (DemonEye) * FutureFox231 Banished Players Inactive Players News * We won the Dorwinion war! * DemonEye has been appointed the Witch-king of Angmar * A close alliance has been made with Gundabad * A standing army has been established * We have declared war on Gondor and soon will rule it Nationality Equipment The national equipment set is the Angmar Orc equipment set. However because this is quite weak, the Gundabad Uruk set is also permitted to be used. Banner The national banners of the realm are the Angmar, Rhudaur Hillmen, Gundabad, and Minas Morgul banners. banner_angmar.png|Banner of Angmar banner_rhudaur.png|Banner of the Rhudaur Hillmen banner_gundabad.png|Banner of Gundabad banner_minasMorgul.png|Banner of Minas Morgul Hired Units Any hired units are permitted as long as the faction you've hired them from is allied with Angmar. National Colours The national colours of Angmar are black, blood-red, brown, and sickly-green. Build Style All Angmar builds must first be approved by the Witch-king, the main blocks used are; Angmar brick, Gulduril Angmar brick, Gulduril block, Uruk brick, and Morgul steel block. Armour Sets The national armour set of the Realm is the Angmar orc armour set, but any evil armour set is permitted. Crafting Table The Realm of Angmar uses the Angmar, Gundabad, and Mordor crafting tables. Category:Factions Category:Evil Factions